The specific aim of this Phase I application is to use nucleic acid modified nanoprobes for the development of a new and affordable nucleic acid detection system for the rapid identification of infectious diseases. The applications and market of in vitro diagnostics using nucleic acid technologies (NAT) has grown steadily over the recent years. Nucleic acid testing is being applied to practically all areas of biological sample testing including genotyping, infectious-disease diagnostics, cancer and cardiac marker testing, and industrial and environmental tests. However, instead of being performed as a point-of-care diagnostic format as physicians have anticipated, many of these NAT based tests are being carried out at a centralized location with highly automated systems. The time and cost required for shipping samples to centralized testing labs delays results and timely treatment of patients. This application describes the use of peptide nucleic acid modified quantum dot nanoprobes for rapid and sensitive detection of multiplex PCR products. This new approach eliminates the need for expensive detection equipment such as fluorescent detectors or scanners, greatly reducing the capital and testing cost of the process. In addition, Lynntech will couple this technology with a powerful, multiplex amplification technology from our alliance partner. The resulting product is a truly on-site or field-deployable diagnostic assay allowing rapid and high-throughput testing at a greatly reduced cost. This innovative approach will enable rapid identification of infectious diseases (e.g., avian flu or SARS) and other pathogenic microorganisms. The specific aim of this application is to provide a rapid and inexpensive device for detection and identification of infectious diseases. This technology will significantly reduce testing cost and testing time with a positive or negative result returned in 1 hour. This technology can be applied for detection of emerging threats such as the avian flu and SARS or more common pathogenic microorganisms. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]